Doodles
by Mayumi Reiko
Summary: a crying bride and a singing groom.. another one-shot fic entitled "wedding march".. please read and review..
1. Trading

**A/N: Hi… it's me Aoi… and I'm now back with my little story world, now ready to write another fun-filled fic. DISCLAIMER is still applied on this fic. ToFuu forever! Just enjoy reading my dear friends… I miss you all… Sorry for some typographical and grammatical errors.**

**Trading**

She woke up by the beep of the alarm clock. She opens her dazed eyes and groggily steps out from her bed. Maybe a warm bath would awaken her tired soul.

She hastily changed her clothes. 10 more minutes before the time. If she'll slow down her pace, she'll be surely late with her first class. No, this is not a good impression for her favorite teacher.

She stormed out of her house and starts the engine of her red car.

'Damn, 7 more minutes. I can make this.' She cursed silently. Tires screeching on the streets.

"Fuuko, you left your lunch box!" her mom tried to call her but she is already late. Her daughter already left without her lunch box.

--

She really wanted to cry. She can also hear the grumbling sound of her stomach. She heaved a sigh as she looked helplessly on the black board. It's been four hours of torturing here inside the classroom and their history teacher keeps on repeating their topic about ancient trading.

"As what I've been discussing a while ago class, Trade has always been the major force behind the economic relations among nations. During the colonial era, many Native American peoples traded with European settlers. Over time, some Native Americans became allied with European countries such as Britain and France." Her professor further discussed their topic.

'When will he stop talking?' Fuuko let out a one heavy sigh. She clutches her stomach to calm it down.

A smile crept on her delicate face after hearing the last bell rang. Everybody dashes out from the door. She can't wait for the food that is prepared by her mom.

--

"Hello Mikagami-sempai, would you mind sharing your lunch with me?" a blushing girl approached a not-so-in-good-mood Mikagami Tokiya.

"No thanks." He replied coldly and just passes her by. He really felt sorry for the girl. He has to show a very cold façade to get rid of his fan girls.

"Mikagami-sempai, for you!" a blushing girl approached him again, handing him a color pink lunch box. He accepts it and the girl dashes away from him with her face already beet red.

He massages his temple and started heading his way to his private lunch hide out where he can eat his lunch peacefully. Without fan girls, the monkeys and especially without a certain purple-haired goddess who keeps on lingering on his head for the whole period.

--

"Yanagi!" Fuuko called her friend who is speeding her way to her room.

"Oh hi Fuuko." she greeted her happily.

"Have you taken your lunch already?" She asked her.

"Oh yes Fuuko, my professor asked for a make-up class so I decided to take my lunch earlier than the usual time. I'm sorry Fuuko, I can't accompany you." She gave Fuuko a very sad look.

"It's okay, nothing to worry. You must hurry up, you might get late and I would be more upset if I'll be the reason behind it." Fuuko said bidding her goodbye to her friend. Yanagi just nod and hurriedly walk to her next class.

'Oh! I don't want to take my lunch alone.' Fuuko pouted, still looking for someone who can be her lunch mate.

'I'm sure Recca and Domon had already taken their lunch.' A downcast look is written all-over her face.

She don't want to take her lunch ALONE. It upsets her.

"Maybe, I can ask Mi-chan!" She said it aloud and the passers by looked at her weirdly. She flashed them with a grin. Their thinking that she is getting insane because she hasn't taken her lunch yet.

'Where could he be?' she wondered.

--

He found a very perfect place for lunch and it is under a big cherry blossom tree. He opened first the pink lunch box that was given to him by his fan girl. The food smells nice and the presentation is good but he can't eat this one. The girl prepared shrimp fillet with dumplings. He really can't eat this, he is allergic with shrimps. He sets aside the pink lunch box.

'I'll just give this to Domon after class. That oni doesn't protest when it comes to foods.' He let out a smirk which is already equivalent into a smile.

He started to remove the wrapper of the sandwich that he bought on the canteen a while ago. He bite a mouthful of sandwich, he was about to swallow it when a certain purple-haired monkey appeared in front of him. He nearly chocked.

"Oi! Mi-chan you okay?" she said with concern as she pats his back. She handed him his juice so that he can swallow his food.

"What the hell are you doing here Kirisawa?" he glared at her.

"Hmm… Nothing, I was thinking if I can share my lunch with you." She replied cheerily.

"I want to have a peaceful lunch Kirisawa." He said a matter of fact.

"Yeah, this place is quite peaceful and I want to take my lunch here too." She smiled.

"This place won't be peaceful if you are here Kirisawa." He said coldly again while taking another bite on his sandwich. She pouted.

"Mou, How are you today Mi-chan?" she tried to crack a conversation. She can't stand a minute without talking.

"Hn"

"Wow, that was the warmest reply that I've ever received today!" she said sarcastically.

He didn't reply with her comment. She started to look for her lunchbox on her bag.

"Oh no! I forgot to bring my lunch!" she said with a downcast expression. Her stomach starts to grumble again.

"Here" he handed her the pink lunch box. She smiled at him and muttered her thanks. She pouted and said "Mi-chan, I am allergic with shrimps. Do you have anything else there?" she asked.

"Nothing." He takes another bite with his sandwich.

An evil grin forms on her face when she saw another sandwich besides Tokiya's juice. "Hey, can I have your sandwich Mi-chan? Please!" Fuuko flashed him her infamous-puppy-dog-eyes.

"Puppy dog eyes won't work with me Kirisawa." He replied coldly while taking a sip with his juice.

"Such an arrogant brat." She replied. "Mi-chan!" she pouted again.

'When will she stop pouting?' he tries to avert his vision somewhere because her lips are so tempting.

"You want my sandwich right?" Tokiya let out a defeated sigh and Fuuko nodded happily.

"Then you must trade something." He said with an evil plan that is starting to build up on his mind.

"Trade? But Mi-chan, you see! I have nothing here." She said still clutching her stomach. This man has really no mercy with a woman who is already starving to death.

"Then no sandwich." He smirked evilly.

"Fine Fine Fine… so what do you want me to trade?" Fuuko said crossing her arms on her chest.

"A kiss!" he smiled evilly. Her eyes went wide, like it will go out from its socket.

"Ahahaha you are kidding right!? Come one Mi-chan, it is just a sandwich." She tries to lighten up the mood.

"No" He said firmly. Fuuko felt like there is a lump on her throat. This man is driving her nuts.

'Maybe a peck on a cheek won't hurt right. For the sake of sandwich and for her precious organ that is starting to fail.' She said to herself.

She let out a one heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and starts to inch closer to Tokiya's smooth cheeks. She was about to seal the gap between her lips and his cheek, she felt his head turns and claims her lips with a short, sweet, chaste kiss.

Her eyes went wide and her face is already beet red. She clutched her mouth.

"Y-you…Y-you!" Fuuko has a mortified look on her face. Tokiya smiled at her while giving to her the unwrapped sandwich.

"Thanks for the desert Kirisawa." He inch closer to her face again and claiming her lips for another peck.

She seated there frozen on her spot.

"Mi-chaaaan!! That's stealing!" She yelled at him and gave him a glare.

"I call it claiming Kirisawa, not stealing."

He can't help but to smile. He starts to walk away and giving her a small wave. 'Sweet' Tokiya said to himself while licking his lips. On the other hand, Fuuko can't help but to smile on the departing figure of Tokiya Mikagami.

'That sneaky block of ice.'

_The cold hearted bishonen Tokiya Mikagami traded his sandwich for a kiss from a very loud and out-going wind deity Fuuko Kirisawa. _

--

**A/N: Well, that's all folks. This fic was inspired by milk commercial. I hope you had enjoyed reading my fic. Don't forget to leave a review. please also read some of my one-shot fics for Yu Yu Hakusho. You might also enjoy some of Youko Kurama and Botan's teasing moments. **


	2. AirwayBreathingCirculation

**Disclaimer: FoR is not mine… Just enjoy my fanfic…**

**Airway..Breathing..Circulation**

-oOo-

Admittedly, he enjoys arguing to anyone. But most of all, his favorite is none other than his boardmate Fuuko Kirisawa. Early morning bashing and late night arguing which became a daily routine for both of them. He enjoys Fuuko's temper and the way she throws insult not only to him but to everybody who comes on her way when she is not in the mood. He supposed that Fuuko's confidence entertained him so much.

But today there is something different with Fuuko. She seems so quiet and not in her normal self. Normally, when Tokiya comes back from school she would always say "Hey ice-berg, wants some chips?" while giving him a goofy smile. But now the chips were gone and replaced by a manual on her hand.

"Kirisawa…" he called her, she didn't move a limb

"Monkey" she remained silent

"HEY FUUKO!" he nearly shouted

"What? What Mi-chan, I'm trying to meditate here!" Fuuko snapped back from her so-called meditation.

"You call that meditation? I guess not coz you are already drowning in insanity." He said sarcastically. "What's wrong with you? You are so Un-Fuuko like" he asked with concern.

'whoa! Wait a minute, Tokiya + Concern= Holy cow… what's wrong with the earth' Fuuko said mentally and a naughty idea comes into her mind. 'Why don't I try it to him?'

"Uhm, Actually I have a problem Mi-chan." She said shyly while taking little innocent steps to Tokiya. Her face looked flushed like she just had an afternoon spa.

"And?" Tokiya is trying to remain composed.

"Mi-chan, please, I- I can't do this alone." She grabbed a fistful of Tokiya's white shirt pulling his face down to her. Tokiya can't help but to blush.

"I need you to help me-" She whispered into his ear

"Help you with what?" Trying to ignore the closeness of their body.

"I've been doing it whole morning but still I can't do it right. I need your help"

"Dammit Fuuko, with what?" Tokiya is loosing his patience.

"Help me with this-"

-oOo—

Her hands trembled on his chest. He grabbed her arms pulling her closer to him.

"You're already tired Fuuko? We still have round two." He smirked while wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Do you know that you're tiring me Mi-chan. Why don't we change position huh?" She argued with him.

"The steps are simple Fuuko!" He fought back. He knew that he didn't need to tell her what to do with him. "I'm actually trying to help you Fuuko, let's do this from the top." He smiled sincerely.

"Okay, does this hurt" she touched his chest and he winced a little.

"A little, don't compress too much I'm not rescusiAnne" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry" she said trying to suppress her laughter.

"Okay now let's begin." He said

"Uhm, so First identify yourself as trained first aider, go near the unconscious person and say 'Hey sir are you okay? Hey sir, are you okay?" Fuuko slightly tapping Tokiya's shoulder like an unconscious patient in an emergency scene.

"Patient is unconscious so what will you do next?" Tokiya asked her trying not to look on her legs. She's innocently teasing him again. Wearing nothing but her lavender tank-top and white denim shorts. Now, if you're her patient you would likely present yourself for a CPR. He closed his eyes trying to dismiss his sinful thoughts.

"Call for reinforcement! Help! This is an emergency. Mi-chan is dying!" Fuuko acted like a panicking first-aider.

"Have some seriousness with this Fuuko. Haven't you read your manual?" this help-me thingy activity is pissing him off. They had been doing this for almost one-hour. One-hour of practice for Fuuko and an hour of agony for Tokiya, physically, emotionally and sexually battered.

"I was trying to lighten up the mood, come on Mi-chan, loosen up" she smiled sheepishly and said again "Okay, activate medical assistance and transfer facility and report back to me."

"Then.."

"Uhm, wait, I forgot it again." Fuuko grabbed her manual and scanned the page on checking for signs of life.

"Uhm sorry, so check for signs of life. Check for Airway and breathing for 10 seconds. Look, feel and touch." Fuuko murmured as she slightly leaned forward to him, positioning her ears near Tokiya's nose. This is extremely agonizing in Tokiya's part, he has a clear view of Fuuko's cleavage. 'Stop blushing like a stupid highschool boy Tokiya!' he mentally slaps his self. 'why mi-chan? Enjoying the view?' a slutty Fuuko tone echoed on his head.

"Oh dammit.." he whispered.

"Why? Tokiya? Is there something wrong?" Fuuko asked with concern.

"Nothing, just continue what you're doing."

He has to admit that he is physically attracted to Fuuko since they start to move in this boarding house. No, not only physically attracted but he started to get deeply involved to Fuuko. It was first an attraction until it became an addiction. That's also the reason why he enjoys getting into an argument with Fuuko. The bottomline is he wanted Fuuko to notice him.

"After checking for signs of life, give to initials breaths." Fuuko murmured. Pinching slightly Tokiya's nose she inch closer her lips and tilting her head at the side in order to hear Tokiya's breath. But on Tokiya's part he can't help but to notice Fuuko's red lips. Poor Fuuko, she's killing him softly. 'Oh good Lord..' Tokiya sighed.

"Still client is breathless, what's next?" Tokiya interrupted.

"Uhm, I'll check for the pulse." Fuuko replied.

"What pulse?"

"Carotid" Fuuko replied then she placed her tow fingers over his carotid pulse. He can't help but to moan. 'Stupid male hormones' he mentally slapped his self again. Slightest skin contact makes him light-headed.

"Client is breathless and pulseless." Tokiya said "Prepare for CPR" then Fuuko placed her dominant hand over her non-dominant hand and positioned it at the center of Tokiya's chest. He groaned.

"What's wrong Mi-chan?" Fuuko stop mid-way, she looked at him with concern. "Does it still hurt?" rubbing slightly his chest.

'Stop doing that Fuuko or else you might not like what will happen next' he said mentally.

"Just finish this practice." He replied trying to suppress his hidden desires. He is a man full of self control but now he is like a puppy getting excited with its master's touch.

"Okay total of 30 chest compressions, so there will be 10 chest compressions and 2 deliveries of breath" Fuuko said while placing her hands on Tokiya's chest "1,1002,1003,1004,1005,1006,1007,1008,1009,1010,1011,1012,1013,1014,1015" she counted until she reached 30, she lowered her head while closing her eyes like she was about to kiss Tokiya but Tokiya instantly grabbed her head and kissed her.

Fuuko was shocked at first. Her lips are like stone but then came to life giving Tokiya with equal passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He devoured her mouth like there is no tomorrow. All his self-control was gone and let passion and desire overcome him. He finally released Fuuko giving her time to breath.

Fuuko was about to say something when Tokiya captured her lips again but this time it's a sweet chaste kiss.

"Patient is revive Kirisawa". He smirked

-oOo—

**Hope that you liked it..haha typing new fanfic while trying to finish my research proposal..**


	3. Christmas Pain

**A/N:** to my lovely readers.. happy Holidays to you all! Disclaimer is still applied in this fic.^^

-oOo-

**Christmas Pain**

Last day of exams. Last chance for everyone to pass their prelim exams. Last chance to be naughty this year. Last chance for someone to confess her undying love to her sempai.

For Mia Chu, chances is like a thin silk thread that once broken will never be the same like before. Her target, is none other than Tokiya Mikagami. The most popular guy in school. She heard different news about him. Confessions that he ignored. Broken hearted girls running away to hide their embarrassment after the said confession. She must admit, he is a piece of ice block. Emotionless, Genius and drop dead-gorgeous.

She silently made her way to her locker clutching a box filled with home-made Christmas cookies. You may call her desperate, yes she is. Desperately and madly in-love with Tokiya Mikagami. She is the school-sweet heart and how come this handsome artwork of God never noticed her. Every male in this school is after her but now she is like a crazed fangirl. Chasing after Tokiya.

"Hey! Mia-chan! What's that?" the tall blond girl asked her petite purple-haired friend.

"Its for Tokiya-sempai. Cheche! This is the moment that I've been waiting for. Tokiya will be mine no matter what happened!" full of determination, she grabbed her books for her next exam. She put a little make-up to enhance her appearance.

"Hm, Using your innocent look again to lure the entire male population." Cheche looked at her with slight annoyance. Such a sly-little devil. Mia just flashed her with her cute/evil smile.

"Oh, Monkey girl" Mia whispered with disgust upon seeing Fuuko two meters away from her locker.

"Oh, the only female that Tokiya-san is hanging with." Cheche recognized her. She's one of her classmates in Psychology and believe it or not Fuuko is making a great change with her grades this year. Fuuko opened her locker and a smile crept on her face. She took a small box wrapped in silver wrapper and tied with a blue ribbon. She read the card and started to blush. Cheche and Mia can't believe what they had seen. Fuuko- blushing!

"I checked her facebook account last night." Mia snapped.

"Really, you're friends with her in FB? I thought you hated her being close to your dear Mikagami-sempai." She crossed her arms and giving her friend a shut-the-hell-up-you-little-devil look.

"You know how possessive I am with those people I like. I always check her account for Mikagami-sempai's picture. I don't like her. She's always around Mikagami-sempai. Such a pain in the ass. She's not pretty, not even lady-like and errrrr so irritating." Mia is fuming in anger just knowing the fact that Tokiya and Fuuko are actually close. Closer than before. Cheche rolled her eyes on the sudden outburst of her friend.

"So, why did you visit her account last night?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a bit curious. Do you know that she changed her status?" Mia starts her gossip spree.

"Really?" a questioning look on Cheche's face.

"She's in a relationship!" Mia blurted and Cheche almost fell on the floor upon hearing the news. She hasn't seen Fuuko dating with a guy or being with guy in an intimate proximity and how the hell in the world that her FB status would be: IN A RELATIONSHIP. It never even crossed their mind that Tokiya can be a candidate as Fuuko's boyfriend.

"The world must be crazy! Her that MONKEY! That monkey who is flirting with my Mikagami-sempai! Who in the world would ever fall in love with her?" Mia almost shouted; crazily pointing Fuuko.

"ME" deep baritone voice answered her.

-thud-

The box of Christmas cookies was spilled on the floor.

Cheche gasped and with wide eyes.

Mia with a horrified look.

A giggling Fuuko on the distance.

And a smirking Tokiya Mikagami.

-oOo-


	4. wedding march

A/N: I dedicate this one-shot fanfic to my reviewers. (I'll try to finish my hanging fanfic "Wanted: Girlfriend" TT I just need a little inspiration and motivation)

_Review Alert: _Please leave reviews after reading this fanfic. It will inspire me, as a writer, to improve my writing skills and also give me motivation to write more fanfics. More reviews more fanfics to come. You can also send your request here. I'll try my best to make wonderful fics for you. No flame review please. Be kind^^.

For my lovely reviewers who reviewed from the first oneshot fic that I made until Christmas pain:

Yanagi-chyan, satomika, eirist, synemyoa, winoa fuuko huel 13, inori, freyalin, anatagasuki, thepinkmartini, satomika, Mrs Hatake Itachi, orihimehazuki, shirayuki sayura, anne raven, juno-akumaneko, chie tomiri

**Disclaimer: **Not mine to keep.. ^^ (ANZAI! Let me marry your grandson so we could continue your FoR legacy! LoL) Just kidding..

-oOo-

Every women always dream of a perfect wedding. Dressed in a stunning wedding gown with a perfectly arranged bouquet of flower. Church that was perfectly prepared by the wedding planner. Enthusiastic guest who are there to witness one of the most memorable events in a woman's life. And one of the most awaited part of the wedding is the wedding march where in the bride will walk to the altar and the choir plays the infamous bridal procession.

Everything that Kirisawa Fuuko wished.

And that wish finally came true.

Everything was perfectly planned. From the church where she will exchange vows with her soon-to-be husband to the flowers that were perfectly arranged in the altar. She even personally chose the song that the choir will sing during her wedding march. Different from the traditional wedding march.

"Nervous?" Mrs. Kirisawa squeezed her daughter's shaking hands. She kissed her daughter's forehead and lovingly enveloped Fuuko into a motherly hug.

"Mom, I've waited for this day to come true. I- I-"happy tears rolled on her face. Mrs. Kirisawa opened her clutch bag and withdraw some tissues to wipe her daughter's tears before it ruin her make-up.

"I'm so happy for you my child, you found your perfect match. I know he will not hurt you." It was true; she's the luckiest girl in the world. It is indeed an answered prayer. He made a promise to her mom and she knew that he'll never break that promise.

Fuuko step out the car followed by her mother. They fixed her gown ironing some wrinkles using their hands and finally draping her veil on her face. Her glorious white veil covering her face from her groom's view.

As they entered the church she was greeted by a panicking Yanagi.

"I can't find him!" Yanagi said with worry lines drawn on her face. Her perfect wedding, her planned wedding. Tears threaten to escape from her eyes. He left. He cowardly abandoned her on her wedding day. On their wedding day, they should be exchanging vows. Why did he leave her?

"Yanagi, try to calm Fuuko first." Mrs. Kirisawa starts to head her way to the altar asking Recca and Domon to find the groom.

"Fuuko..Fuuko.. calm yourself." Yanagi hugged her bestfriend who is now shaking in fear.

Everybody was utterly shocked when the runaway groom is standing in the middle of the altar holding a microphone. Fuuko's eyes widen at the sight of him. His expression, his normal stoic expression is different now. A smile crept on his face and brought the microphone close to his lips.

_I wasn't perfect  
I done a lot of stupid things  
Still no angel_

_I wasn't looking for forgiveness  
I wasn't laid up by my pride  
Just shocked by her attention_

Fuuko can't believe at the sight of her soon-to-be husband. Yanagi nudged Fuuko and said "It is your wedding march, Fuuko"

_Did someone sign me up for love?  
I didn't want it  
But now I can't live without it_

The whole church fell silent, even the choir. They didn't move a limb for they know that Tokiya is singing the bridal procession for Fuuko.

_She changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart  
Like only a woman can  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad  
She knows her man  
Like only a woman can  
_

Fuuko marched in the isle as tears flow on her face. Happy tears and it made her heart jump for joy.

_She's kinda perfect  
She's kinda everything I'm not  
Yes, she's an angel  
It's amazing how she's patient  
Even more at times I'm not  
She's my conscience  
_

She least expected this to happen. She knew that Tokiya hated public display of talents and even singing was the least thing that he'll ever do.

_But who decided I'd be hers?  
I want to hate them  
Cause now I can't live without her  
_

He lovingly looked at his future wife. The song perfectly suited on how he fell badly in-love with her. Funny, it was the least thing he expected to happen in his life. After the death of his Onee-chan he buried any sort of emotion that would make him weak. Emotion such as like this, LOVE. And now, he can't live without her. Only her, who became his source of life. Source of happiness and source of all kinds of emotions.

_She changed my life  
She cleaned me up  
She found my heart  
Like only a woman can  
She pulls me up  
When she knows I'm sad  
She knows her man  
Like only a woman can_

When she reached the altar, she playfully punched Tokiya's broad chest.

"That is for making me cry on my wedding march." She kept on crying. Tokiya draw her closer to him and kissed her veil clad head.

"I thought you ran away." Fuuko whispered on his chest.

He genuinely smiled at her and said "I will never do that."

Some are crying at the sight of the lovely couple. The crowd applauds widely. Everybody witnessed a wedding to remember. From the beginning of the wedding march until the exchange of vows. But the most memorable part that everyone will remember was the wedding march.

Mikagami Tokiya singing the wedding entourage for his lovely crying wife Mikagami Fuuko. It was indeed a wedding march to remember.

-oOo-

A/N: How I wish my future husband would do the same. I think I'll faint if that happens. Haha Please leave a review after reading!^^


End file.
